the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Imperium Troop Types
Overview Due to the magnitude of the Galactic Imperium, as well as the variation of environments that they fight in, the soldiers that make up the backbone of the faction's military have to be able to adapt and fight in many different combat scenarios. Due to this, the Galactic Imperium employs and trains dozens of troop variations for their war against Aurelia, as well as general peacekeeping throughout their controlled worlds. These troop types are incredibly varied, with some being more prevalent or specialized than others. However, most fall within the Galactic Imperium Hierarchy system under the rank of Private or Petty Officer, though there are exceptions to this. Basic Troop Classifications Cadet Cadet is the term given to fresh recruits in training, either on the ground or on the decks of a Ship. Many Cadets will serve under a Chief Petty Officer directly, with their overall sections being controlled by one or more Ensigns or Corporals. However, a handful of Cadets have the privilege of serving directly under a Lieutenant or Captain as part of a mentoring scheme. These cadets are those who show promise in a specific or multiple fields and are then assigned to an officer who closely matches these specific areas. A Cadet's uniform varies depending on what role they are given within a ship. However, the standard dress uniform is one of white and blue fabric with no badges to signify their rank. They also wear large helmets and armour designed to protect them during their time of training. Grunt The standard soldier of the Galactic Imperium is the most commonly utilsied troop type for peace-keeping, guard duty and small scale conflict. Due to their prevalence, these troops are commonly referred to as Grunts. They generally wear dark blue and white clothing underneath a chest plate and light body armour. Though some choose to wear a helmet, many do not as they rarely face the enemy on an open battlefield. Grunts are usually armed with a standard Imperial-50 Rifle, though some prefer pistols or longer barreled rifles. Grunts are found all over System 54 and perform countless of tasks. Many act as guards for officials or as military police officers, while many others act as medics or snipers in small scale conflict. They also serve aboard countless spacecraft as the resident peace-keeping force or landing party. Grunts 2.jpg|''A squad of Grunts in their standard uniform.'' Trooper A step up from the typical Grunt, the Imperial Troopers make up the majority of the ground forces during open battle and warfare. Troopers also occasionally act as guards or police-forces, but are generally found on the front lines. Troopers have a number of different uniforms depending on where they are stationed. However, most consist of dark blue and white clothing underneath thicker light grey, white or blue body armour. Most troopers also wear helmets. Troopers are armed with a variety of weaponry depending on their situation. Some utilise the standard Imperial-50 Rifle, but others prefer guns produced by Skelton Arms or Cross Industries. Troopers are found all across System 54, especially onboard Imperial Cruisers, ready to be dispatched wherever front line conflict is required. Prof-1.jpg|''Chi, wearing a variation of the Trooper Uniform.'' Tropper 2.jpg|''Another Trooper in Uniform, wearing one of the SIAS Helmets.'' Marine The Imperial Marines are a more specialized task force, generally utilised during important tactical operations where additional combat skill is necessary. All Marines rank in the Chief Private class. Marines typically wear a set of royal or dark blue armour, complete with full helmet and face plate, over the top of thinner white clothing. However, their uniform also varies depending on the environment they are fighting in. Marines have no set weaponry, as each member typically customizes their rifles to suit their own personal preferences. Many do carry more than a single weapon though. Marines are typically fielded on Zarus, due to the strong Aurelian presence there, and heavily utilised during attacks on Weller Base. However, they can also be found on board Imperial fleets and within Imperial Bases, ready to be dispatched when required. GI Marine-0.jpg|''A squad of Marines attacking Weller Base in 2094.'' Marine Armour.jpg|''A version of the Marine Armour, heavily fielded on Zarus.'' Specialised Classes Wasps The Wasps are the given name for the Imperium's Aeronautic Infantry, and command a high level of respect within the organisation itself. Wasps are mostly utilised for fast scouting and reconnaissance, as well as hunting down targets from above. The uniform of a Wasp is similar (appearance wise) to that of a Grunt, that being a dark blue and white uniform underneath a chestplate and light body armour. However, they differ completely in a few other areas. Their uniform is designed in a way to handle strong g-forces experienced during their aerial maneuvers. They also wear the SIAS Helmet, which allows steady breathing during high stress situations or when performing high altitude maneuvers. However, the most obvious feature of their uniform is the jetpack positioned on their backs. A Wasp's jetpack is specially designed for fast maneuvers and acceleration, and is able to accomplish this by angling the 'wings' of the pack. These wings are what gave the Wasps their name. Wasps field a number of different weapons, as many squads customize their rifles to suit their own personal preferences. However, all of their rifles are designed with range in mind, due to their aerial nature. Wasps are utilised heavily throughout Qoter and Earth, as they are able to track targets through the busy city streets far easier than other flying vehicles. They are also used in open combat in reconnaissance roles. wasp.jpg|''A standard Wasp mid-flight.'' Juggernauts Juggernauts are the so called 'tanks' of the Imperium infantry. Juggernauts are incredibly strong, durable and dangerous opponents to face in open combat. Because of this, they are also far less common and are often used to bolster a squad, rather than be a part of a squad themselves. All Juggernauts rank in the Sergeant class. All Imperial Juggernauts wear a dark blue set of enhanced Imperial exo-armour that increases their strength and reflexes by a substantial degree. This armour is also incredibly thick and durable, able to withstand heavy fire that lesser armours wouldn't be able to penetrate. Underneath this armour, Juggernaut uniforms vary, but mostly consist of white, royal or dark blue or light grey clothing. Juggernaut armaments vary heavily, and each Juggernaut often customize their weapons regardless. However, almost all of their weapons are heavier than standard issue, and capable of firing larger calibre-rounds. Some Juggernauts, who prefer close-quarter action, use electro-staffs and swords, whilst others field a Level 1 shield generator for additional protection. Juggernauts are fielded system-wide, and heavily used for front line combat due to their enhanced abilities. Juggernaut 1.jpg|''The standard Juggernaut armour set.'' Juggernaut 2.jpg|''The Juggernaut known as Speck, wielding an electro-staff.'' Regional Troops Senate Guard Galactic Imperium Senate guards are highly-trained soldiers, hand-picked from within the ranks of the Imperium army to serve as protectors of the Senate building, located on Qoter. Dressed in Galactic Imperium blue, their armour is designed to stand out from the crowd and be instantly recognizable. It is also very strong, with plates and fibers based off of the Juggernaut armour, and able to rebel many typical forms of attack. The Senate guards are armed with customized Imperial Long Rifles, generally loaded with stun rounds for use against the general populace in cases of extreme protests and riots. However, all weapons can be reloaded with lethal rounds should the situation require it. Senate Guard.JPG|''A typical Senate Guard.'' Bonus 3.jpg|''The Senate Guard leading Jarred Zeal's Cast into the Senate's Grant Courtroom'' Cold Weather Troops Cold Weather Troops are regular Grunts or Troopers, but clothed in attire more suited to cold locations. Their usual armour is joined by a long-cloth masked helmet to protect their faces from the harsh weather, as well as additional heating devices built into the uniform itself. Some also wear heavy cloaks, jackets and capes to better suit the environment. These troops are also heavily trained in colder climates, improving both their resilience and effectiveness when fighting in said conditions. Slag Troopers 'Slag Troopers' are the commonly used term to refer to the Troopers trained to fight and protect the moon of Rerador. As the moon's atmosphere outside of its domed cities is quite volatile, these soldiers are equipped with specialised armour and breathing apparatuses to help them survive the hostile environment. Slag Troopers field a variation of the same SIAS Helmet as the Wasps, as both were designed to contain an internal air supply. However, the Slag Trooper version, along with their general armour is much thicker and denser than normal, and the soldiers themselves much hardier. Though slight variations of this type of trooper do exist around the system, Slag Troopers themselves are unique to Rerador. They are led and commanded by General Lannis Marok. Slag Trooper 1.jpg|''A group of Slag Troopers on Rerador.'' Slag Trooper 2.jpg|''General Lannis Marok commanding his troops during the Rerador Revolution.'' Slag Trooper 3.jpg|''Slag Troopers and their General.'' Northton Sentinels The Northon Sentinels are soldiers that work in or around the city of Northton, the militaristic city that surrounds the Skarr. They are responsible for manning and maintaining the Onyx Fence, as well as quelling any rebellions or riots within the Skarr itself. However, due to the high level of training offered in Northton, many Northton Sentinels are also considered crack troops, and are often utilized throughout all corners of the system. Perhaps due to this, the number of Sentinels actually stationed permanently in Northton is lower then expected. Northton Sentinels wear a uniform that consists of heavy black, grey and dark blue body armour, topped off with a helmet that encloses their face. Their standard armament is an Imperial-75 Machine Pistol, but many field higher caliber rifles and weapons during their time of active duty. Northon Soldiers.png|''A Northton Sentinel on duty in the Skarr itself.'' Northon Soldiers 2.png|''A squad of four Northton Sentinels escorting Briat North through the slum.'' The Trojan Guard The Trojan Guard are an elite guard squadron heavily utilized on Earth. Though somewhat similar to the Senate Guard, the Trojan's are a much closer knit group, consisting of a hundred individuals that operate in squads of five. The Guard mainly act as enforcers and bodyguards for high acting Imperial officials of Earth, often including the planet's Governor when giving a public address. However, though their role is heavily ceremonial, they are still heavily used when dealing with Aurelian spies and various other forms of espionage. Each Guard is heavily trained in both firearms and a set of elctro-charged spears and shields, should they need to take action in a combative scenario. The Trojan Guard's uniform consists of the traditional blue and grey armour of the Imperium, but on top of that, a red cloak and modified SIAS Helmet. The Captain's uniform also consists of red shoulder pads and a large red plume on their helm, along with a set of white marking around their visor. Picture45.jpg|Mason Hawks, Captain of the Guard, in uniform.